Federal anti-gambling laws
Overview U.S. federal anti-gambling laws include: :8 U.S.C. §§1101(a)(43)(D),(J)(definition of aggravated felony (grounds for deportation of an alien) includes violations of 18 U.S.C. 1956 & 1957 (money laundering) and 18 U.S.C. 1084 (interstate transmission of gambling information), 1955 (gambling business), 1962 (RICO)) :8 U.S.C. §1101(f)(4),(5)(no one whose income is derived from gambling and no one with 2 or more gambling convictions can be consider of good moral character)(grounds to deny entry into the U.S.) :8 U.S.C. §1182(a)(2)(D)(iii)(excludable aliens include those coming to the U.S. to engage in commercialized vice) (grounds for denying entry and for deportation of aliens who were excludable at the time of entry) :12 U.S.C. §25a (national banks may not participate in lotteries or related activities) :12 U.S.C. §339 (state member banks (members of Federal Reserve) may not participate in lotteries or related activities) :12 U.S.C. §1463 (federal savings associations may not participate in lotteries or related activities) :12 U.S.C. §1829a (state nonmember but federally insured banks may not participate in lotteries or related activities) :15 U.S.C. §§1171 to 1178 (unlawful interstate or international transportation of gambling devices) :15 U.S.C. §§3001 to 3007 (Interstate Horseracing Act) :18 U.S.C. §224 (bribery with intent to influence the outcome of a sporting event) :18 U.S.C. §1081 to 1083 (gambling ships) :18 U.S.C. §1084 (interstate or international transmission of wagering information) :18 U.S.C. §1301 (interstate or international transportation of lottery tickets) :18 U.S.C. §1302 (mailing lottery tickets or related matter) :18 U.S.C. §1303 (postal officials acting as lottery agents) :18 U.S.C. §1304 (broadcasting lottery information) :18 U.S.C. §1305 (fishing contests exempted) :18 U.S.C. §1306 (penalties for violating 12 U.S.C. 25a, 339, and 1829a) :18 U.S.C. §1307 (exemptions for state-run lotteries) :18 U.S.C. §1511 (obstructing state or local law enforcement officials to facilitate an illegal gambling business) :18 U.S.C. §1952 (interstate or foreign travel or use of the mails to facilitate illegal activities defined to include business enterprises involving gambling) :18 U.S.C. §1953 (interstate or foreign transportation of wagering paraphernalia) :18 U.S.C. §1955 (engaging in an illegal gambling business) :18 U.S.C. §1956 (money laundering of funds associated with any of a list of predicate offenses which includes), by way of 18 U.S.C. 1961, 18 U.S.C. 1955) :18 U.S.C. §1957 (engaging in financial transactions involving funds derived from any of the crimes in the money laundering predicate list, e.g., 18 U.S.C. 1955) :18 U.S.C. §1959 (violent crimes in aid of racketeering defined to include 18 U.S.C. 1955, again by way of 18 U.S.C. 1961) :18 U.S.C. §§1961-1965 (racketeer influenced and corrupt organizations (RICO) prohibits patterned use of predicate crimes to acquire or operate an enterprise affecting interstate or foreign commerce; predicate crime list includes 18 U.S.C. 1955) :19 U.S.C. §1305 (prohibits the importation of lottery tickets or advertisements for lotteries, inter alia) :25 U.S.C. §§2701 to 2721 (regulation of Indian gaming) :26 U.S.C. §§4401 to 4405 (federal taxes on wagers) :26 U.S.C. §§4411 to 4424 (gambling occupation tax) :26 U.S.C. §5723 (tobacco products manufactured in or imported into the U.S. may not include lottery tickets) :28 U.S.C. §§3701 to 3704 (protection of professional and amateur sports from gambling) :39 U.S.C. §3005 (restrictions on mailing lottery-related) Source * Internet Gambling: Overview of Federal Criminal Law, at CRS-33. Category:Gambling Category:Legislation Category:Legislation-U.S.-Federal Category:Legislation-U.S.-Gambling